


Healer

by MarieTheWriter9813



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fem!RK400
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter9813/pseuds/MarieTheWriter9813
Relationships: Connor | RK800/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Healer

Elijah Kamski was by all accounts not a particularly caring or emotional man. He was most often described as a powerful, cold, unfeeling, narcissist, and a spoiled child genius who never cared about anything or anybody except for his inventions. And they were correct. Mostly.

He did care. He was only viewed that way because he thought that having emotions in public a weakness. They made you vulnerable and if you were vulnerable, your enemies would strike you down in a heartbeat.

That’s why it was so shocking to see him in the privacy of his own home. He could often be found a crying drunk on the couch with his RT600 android Chloe, or awake at 4 in the morning working on his latest invention. There were actually only two people alive who had ever seen Elijah emotional. His half-brother Gavin and Chloe.

His longest project he has ever worked on was a single female Android. He had worked on her ever since he had finished Project Kasvar. She has had so many parts replaced that her body has been completely replaced hundreds of times over. But she had never once been powered on.

She was so close to being perfect. He was so close. Her specialized systems had been short circuiting her vital processors for almost an entire year. But he was nothing if not patient and this was to be his Mona Lisa of his android creations. 

And then she was finished. There laying on his work table was her finished. Her gorgeous chocolate brown waves fanned out across the table. Her pale complexion flawless except for a light smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her closed eyelids hid what he knew to be the most brilliantly beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. 

“Oh my sweet Iris. I have missed you.” He whispered to the inactive android. “I tried to save you but my body destroyed the chance to ever see you again. But I have overcome such trials. I made sure I would see you again even if you were not the same Iris” He spoke earnestly. 

“Then again,” he laughed. “I am not the same Eli that you knew.”

He paused for several minutes. Tears ran down his cheeks. He swallowed harshly before he spoke in a quivering voice. “I know it’s not really you Iris. I know that I’m really not me either. But... if what I feel and remember is real. Then I just want to fix what I broke. Right what I so terribly made wrong. Even if it’s only an imitation of you.”

He shakily stood.”Excuse me for one more night.” “No. Forgive me for one more night. In the morning you shall wake again.”


End file.
